sailor_moon_dic_and_cloverwayfandomcom-20200213-history
Worth a Princess's Ransom
Episode Synopsis Act 1 One day on the way to school, Serena comes across a security check and notices an upset Molly who's been having nightmares lately, not realizing they are memories of Who Is That Masked Man? that Nephlite erased. As the girls get to school, Melvin reveals that a Princess named Diamond is going to present a family heirloom called the Imperial Crystal at a party that upcoming night. Meanwhile, both Luna and Queen Beryl come across this news with Luna thinking she might be the Moon Princess and Beryl wanting the Imperium Silver Crystal. As she sends Nephlite after it, Zoycite is upset and goes crying to Malachite, who encourages her to be patient, warning her not to go against Beryl's orders. At Raye's temple, Luna briefs the Sailor Scouts in on her suspicions and they all go to the embassy party. Meanwhile, at Darien's apartment, he is having a dream about a princess telling him to find and show her the Imperium Silver Crystal. At the embassy party, Serena gets inside the building undetected with another Luna Pen disguise that only Amy and Raye recognize. As Serena goes to the bathroom, Tuxedo Mask looks for the crystal while Nephlite dances with Molly and possesses her with one of his monsters called Soul Shadow. Act 2 Back with Serena, Tuxedo Mask dances with her when the Soul Shadow-possessed Molly claims to the guards that Princess Diamond called her as a stand-in. When a shy Diamond is greeted by Molly, Soul Shadow transfers into the Princess herself, carrying the Imperial Crystal to Nephlite. As the alert's sounded, Luna warns Serena that the Negaverse is at the embassy too. Before Diamond can toss Nephlite the crystal though, Serena and Luna intervene with Serena being knocked down and caught by Tuxedo Mask. While Amy and Raye transform Nephlite recognizes him, but Sailor Mars stops the Negaverse warrior with Mars Fire Ignite before he could attack. As Tuxedo Mask and Serena fall, Luna saves them with a parachute umbrella. As he attempts to leave though, Mercury stops him to interrogate him about why he wants the crystal too. He explains his dreams and leaves while Serena transforms into Sailor Moon. As Nephlite has Soul Shadow-possessed Princess Diamond drain the guests' energy to clear a path out, it's blocked by the Sailor Scouts. As they give her the chase, Sailor Mars uses an Ofuda scroll to expel Soul Shadow out of Diamond, with the monster showing Nephlite's face. Act 3 As Soul Shadow attacks the girls with a harmful wind, Sailor Mercury blows it away with Mercury Bubbles Blast while Sailor Moon uses Moon Tiara Magic to deliver the final blow. Once the monster's destroyed, Luna asks if Diamond is the Moon Princess. As the princess is shocked at the talking cat, Luna confirms that she was wrong about Diamond. As Diamond's father presents her to the party, she shows the Imperial Crystal, which is really a statue her family had for 4 centuries, not the Imperium Silver Crystal at all, much to Nephlite's disappointment. Luna too is disappointed, but remains positive that they'll find the real Moon Princess one day while Serena dances with Tuxedo Mask a little more before leaving the embassy party. Trivia *Debut of Malachite *First episode on the Imperium Silver Crystal search. *Debut of Darien's apartment Quotes "Oh Malachite, when will I ever get my chance?" Zoycite "You'll get your chance soon enough. Be patient. Impatience can be a sign of weakness." Malachite "But, what if Nephlite succeeds?" Zoycite "I doubt he will, but don't question Beryl's orders. She hates that." Malachite Malachite and Zoycite sitting in a tree! "Our family has had this statue for over 400 years. It's encrusted with nearly 2,000 carats. It's absolutely priceless." Princess Diamond "Absolutely worthless you mean! Queen Beryl's not going to like this." Nephlite Nephlite realizes that the mission was a wild goose chase.Category:Imperium Silver Crystal Saga Category:Episodes focusing on Nephlite Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Negaverse Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Queen Beryl Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Category:Episodes focusing on Tuxedo Mask